ssprwfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Turbo
This article refers to the series. For the movie, refer to 'Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie.'' ''Power Rangers Turbo'' (often abbreviated as '''PRT) was a television show based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Gekisou Sentai Carranger (translated as Racing Squadron Carranger) featuring the fifth generation of the Power Rangers. The series is the followup to Power Rangers Zeo and the continuation of the storyline begun in the film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, in which the former Zeo Rangers Tommy (Zeo V - Red), Adam (Zeo IV - Green), Tanya (Zeo II - Yellow), and Kat (Zeo I - Pink) are joined by Justin, the twelve-year-old new Blue Ranger (who replaces an injured Rocky), in the quest to stop Divatox, a barbaric but beautiful space pirate, from unleashing the evil of her demonic fiancé, Maligore, upon the universe. The power of the Zeo Crystal and the Zeo Zords are not strong enough to withstand this new evil, so Zordon and Alpha 5 assist the Rangers in creating the new Turbo Powers, which also give the Rangers new Turbo Zords. The show takes place after the movie. Synopsis After the defeat of Maligore, the Turbo Rangers Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Justin resume their normal lives but are attacked once again by a vengeful Divatox, who has an endless supply of detonators and monsters to threaten the citizens of Angel Grove. When Zordon and Alpha 5 leave the Power Chamber to return to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, the mentorship of the Rangers falls to the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the street-talking Alpha 6. The Rangers are then joined by Blue Senturion, an intergalactic police robot who brings with him the "Millennium Message", which foretells events that are yet to come. When Divatox's mother Mama D suggests that Tommy be destroyed in order to defeat all the Rangers at once, they are rescued by four new friends: T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. They are chosen to become the new Power Rangers as the veterans retire, while Justin remains at their side as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The plot thickens with the arrivals of the mysterious Phantom Ranger and Divatox's ruthless brother General Havoc. When Havoc steals the Turbo Megazord, the Phantom Ranger gives the Turbo Rangers new Rescuezords to help them recover their stolen property, giving them even greater power. However, tragedy and devastation ultimately befalls the Rangers. The Rescue Megazord and Turbo Megazord are destroyed in battle with the invincible monster Goldgoyle, Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave for the planet Eltar, which is under attack from evil forces, and the Power Chamber is invaded and destroyed by Divatox's armies. Divatox's victory is cut short when she is contacted by a messenger of Dark Specter, who orders her to leave for the Cimmerian Planet. As the Rangers overhear, they realize that they need to follow Divatox. Arriving at NASADA, the Rangers commandeer a space shuttle and launch it in pursuit, though Justin does not go with them as he wishes to remain on Earth with his father. The story continues... with Power Rangers in Space!! Characters Rangers :Main article:Turbo Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Dimitria * Alpha 6 * Lerigot * Jason * Kimberly * Rocky * General Norquist * Robot Rangers Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Lt. Stone * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby Villains * Divatox's Crew ** Divatox ** Elgar ** Rygog ** Porto ** Crash & the Creeps ** Shadow Rangers ** Piranhatrons/Putra Pods: Divatox's Foot Soldiers. * Maligore * Mama D * General Havoc's Army ** General Havoc ** Chromites: General Havoc's Foot Soldiers. * Monsters in Power Rangers Turbo Arsenal * Turbo Morpher: Morpher of the Turbo Rangers, activated by inserting and turning a special key. * Auto Blaster: Standard Ranger sidearm. * Turbo Weapons: Assortment of personalized weapons used by Turbo Rangers. * Turbo Navigator: Handheld GPS that can be converted into a blaster. * Turbo Blade: Standard Ranger weapon. * Senturion Synergizer: Standard blaster/sword/com. device of the Blue Senturion. * Turbo R.A.M. (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer): Combination of Turbo Weapons, forms a racecar and blaster. * Turbine Laser: Weapon that can move by itself and be mounted on Storm Blaster. * Turbo Carts: Go carts equipped with lasers for Ranger use. * Senturion Cycle: Personal transport of the Blue Senturion. * Lightning Cruiser/Storm Blaster: Pair of sentient cars used by Red and Blue Turbo Rangers. Zords Evil Zords * Metallosaurus (General Havoc) * Terrorzord (Elgar) * Divazords ** Eaglezord (Divatox) ** Sharkzord (Elgar) ** Catzord (Rygog) Episodes Notes *It was the only Power Ranger series to feature a child who could morph into a Ranger, though the concept of a child being a Ranger occurred twice in the Super Sentai franchise. Kou (Tommy's White Ranger counterpart) from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Riki (Trey/Jason's Gold Ranger counterpart) from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. *This is the first season to be themed after automobiles, followed by RPM. *This is the first season where an actor playing the villain is included in the opening credits. *Like some recent Power Rangers seasons, Turbo roughly had most episodes whose titles were humorous and comedic puns to popular culture (examples: the two-parter "Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers" as a reference to the 1989 Disney film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids ''and "Clash Of The Megazords" as a reference to MGM's 1981 fantasy adventure film ''Clash of the Titans. *This is the first season to use a cold open, it was followed by In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Samurai. *''Power Rangers Turbo'' is currently the second and last season where the Rangers are defeated at the end of the show though this leads to the events of the Space season (the Rangers were defeated at the end of MMPR season 3, but ending of Alien Rangers was indecisive). Previous seasons didn't end with clear victory. After Turbo, every Ranger Team will end victorious, following Super Sentai pattern. *This season is also the first to use footage of the Sentai that will be adapted into the following season. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Megaforce. *''Turbo'' is the only Power Rangers series to date that (starting with the episode Stitch Witchery) uses eyecatches from its Super Sentai counterpart to lead into and out of commercial breaks. VHS/DVD Releases *Power Rangers Turbo (Complete Season) RC2 *Power Rangers: From Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy (TimeLife Exclusive) 600 prd power rangers 01.jpg|Power Rangers: From Mighty Morphin to Lost Galaxy (TimeLife Exclusive) See Also * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie - The movie that served as the opening for the Turbo storyline. External links * Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website